


I've got nothing to lose (#6)

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, enemies to lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are always quick to judge... but what you had know about someone is what they really are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got nothing to lose (#6)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an improved version of my story.  
> Beta: (fewisnotonfire)

Dan's POV

I stared at the ceiling and sighed. Why must fate complicate every inch of me? I had just gotten yelled at and a lecture from my parents when they found out that I got a detention from talking back to the teacher. It was not my fault the teacher decided to be a dick and round up on me. Plus, what kind of A* student gets detention anyway?

The 'Good kid' was what everyone knew me for. I studied hard, never did drugs or drank alcohol, never skipped, and never talked back. I steered myself away from trouble and never dared to associate with the 'wrong' kids. Many people looked up at me. Many teachers were proud of me. I was their 'Role Model'.

They all could say and think of that, but they don't know what happened behind closed doors.

To be honest, it was all a stupid pretentious act I managed to make to impress my parents.

All my life I had been trying to impress my parents so that they could give me the same affection and attention that they gave to Andrew, my older brother. He was the complete opposite of me. He was reckless, and often didn't think of what was wrong and right for him. I didn't even know why he was the star child of the family. But no, my parents were always Andrew this, Andrew that. They showered him with this attention because he was the one who was going to inherit my parent's company. Well, there was me, Dan left in the dust. They didn't even try to look at the positive things I've done. They were always like, "Daniel! You should be like your brother, mingling around, not locking yourself in your room. God, do I need to ask why you're so different from your brother? I don't even know why we're stuck with you!"

Ouch Mom. Remember that it was your’s and Dad's choice to make me, not mine.

I kept trying hard though, but every attempt went fruitless as they busied themselves with Andrew, and left me alone. They didn't even bring me to any family gatherings, and they always told me that I was a mistake.

I was a mistake? At least I didn't do drugs and hit women like Andrew did.

I felt my jaw clench as tears of bitterness spilt from my eyes. It was very rare for me to cry, so this day must’ve be so fucking special that it managed to make me a human embodiment of a waterfall.

I reached for my phone at the nightstand, searching for people whom I could possibly talk to. So far, none of these people in my contacts seemed to be reasonable enough to answer a teenage kid's wheezing waffle at 12 a.m. I tried to reach for my laptop, but I found a sheet of paper lying peacefully in the nightstand where my phone has been.

‘Dan,  
Hey mate! I hadn't seen you in the school canteen today so I decided to stop by and slip this to your locker.  
I found Phil's number, and you owe me big time mate. I had to take one of his close friends to a date to get this one. He was hot though ;)

Phil Lester  
+639435086468

-PJ’

I was such an idiot! What kind of demon possessed me to ask PJ to get Phil's number? Out of all people, why Phil Lester?

Phil Lester is the kind of kid that I didn't want to associate myself into. He always got detentions at school and--I kid you not-- he beats up people who are in his way when he wants to achieve something. Many rumors were spread about him, true or not, were always disturbing or gruesome that hallways miraculously clear up whenever he's there with his posse. I always try to distance myself away from him whenever I can.

He's intelligent though. Many tell me that we were head to head on who's going to be the Class Valedictorian. He's gay too, and some people--they probably had a loose screw in their heads--SHIP us. I kid you not, they actually think that we are compatible to be a couple. Hah, like that would happen. I mean I'm gay too, but me and Phil Lester together? I can't imagine that.

I admit he's hot. His shiny black hair (I know it's dyed because I saw a lock of ginger from the roots) complimented his ocean-like eyes and his pale complexion made him stand out. Plus he had the most perfect torso and the legs that would make any professional model jealous. He has this smooth, deep voice that will make you lose yourself from the world, and only focus on his--

Wait, why am I describing him like this again?

Should I call him or not? He looks like the type of person that would stay up in the wee hours of the morning. If I call him, would he answer and ask how the hell I got his number. Probably he would. 

Ah fuck it. I'm calling him.

I'm typing his number nervously, unsure if this is the right thing to do at 12:52 a.m. As my phone started to have this weird sound that indicates that the other line's phone is ringing, I bite my nails. Am I gonna do something stupid? There's nothing to lose.

"'Ello?" A gruff voice took in. So my thoughts were right, he does stay up in these hours. Shit, how am I gonna answer him?

"Um Phil. . ." I trailed off, cursing myself for being an idiot. What if he flips out, accuse me of being a stalker, threaten my life, and kill me? I still have my dreams. I don't want to die early.

"Howell?" He's uncertain, I understand him. Why would someone like me call someone like him at this time? Not to mention we're basically polar opposites.

"Hi" I only managed a squeak. Oh my gosh I'm so done right here, right now he's gonna come and eviscerate me. To my surprise, he only chuckled.

"Finally had the guts to call me eh?" Lester, you're lucky I'm calling you now. 

"I can't sleep." I shrugged.

"Then why bother me?"

"I can't sleep."

"Wouldn't your parents be angry? The 'role model' son calling the town's 'wrong' in the wee hours of the morning." He sneers.

"I've got nothing to lose." He seemed to be taken aback by my statement. A smirk finds its way to my lips. He won't know what's coming in his way. "Are you going to the local coffee shop down the road?" I added.

"Yes and how did you know?" He seemed genuinely curious right now, how did I find out? Did I mention he's my next door neighbor?

"It's for me to know and for you to find out so meet me at your door in five minutes, is that okay with you?" I really hope he's okay with this. 

"Good luck." He ends the call, and I can see some shuffling coming from his window. I pulled a black hoodie to my body and silently opened my window, careful so nothing will break and cause attention. Good thing I already had the ladder installed there. As long as I don't leave for long, no one will notice that I snuck out. I usually do this everyday, and I go to the local coffee shop where I always see Phil everyday, but I never bothered to make my presence known.

I lifted myself out, trying not to make a sound as my foot tries to step in a stable location in the ladder. Once I successfully do so, I climb down as silent as I can. We live in a suburban housing, so I only had to jump on a hedge to go to Phil's. 

I pulled the hoodie into my head, and I saw Phil waiting in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"I never really took you for a sneaky type. Let's go shall we?" He extended his hand, which I gladly accepted, feeling his warm fingers into my cold ones. Dammit! It's cold and this would probably be forgotten in the morning so I'd rather enjoy the chance fate gave to me: Holding Phil Lester's hand.

We walked silently to the coffee shop, hand in hand. He didn't seem to mind though, and that was a good thing.

"The stars are so pretty tonight."

I looked up, and my breath was took away from me as I took in its never-ending beauty. Was it my eyes or they shone brighter than usual? They're so beautiful, just like Phil's eyes.

A gust of cold wind came rushing at us, making me squeeze his hand tighter for more comfort. He squeezed back, and I swore I saw a blush rising from his cheeks. The bell clanged loudly when we entered the coffee shop. Katy, the barista, barely contained her gasp at our interlocked hands. He didn't noticed though, as he was clearly busy with his phone. I stood awkwardly and gave her a look of 'I don't know what the heck happened but I'm not complaining'. She seemed to get the memo though, as she gave me a wink and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making me blush.

We chose the seat near the window. I looked around. We were the only customers right now. Late-night customers usually appear at 2-ish a.m. Phil's hand never left mine, and he was constantly rubbing small circles on it while doing something on his phone and for some reason, I didn't mind. Not at all. I started to get sleepy when he put down his phone and looked at me with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. 

"Hey" He smiled. Did I mention to you how pretty his smile is?

For some reasons this reminded me of Ed Sheeran's 'Give me Love' video. Where Ed Sheeran was calmly stirring his tea (or coffee, I dunno) and the cupid girl was staring at him. 

I hadn't realized I'd been too deep in this absurd analogy when suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Dan? The usual?" I nodded glumly, and Phil shot me a worried look. Katy disappeared immediately, only returning back with our order in her hands. After that, we're basically alone.

"What's in your mind Howell?" Phil tilted his head, looking like a lost puppy. I rolled my eyes.

"Many things Phil. Many."

"Can I name them all?" Can he?

"No." 

He only laughed. I noticed that his tongue was stuck out between his teeth. His infectious and adorable laugh made a smile to my face too. 

The world was full of pretense, but as we carried on to our conversation ranging from bands to video games to who would win between Mario and Sonic in a fight, it was all kept aside. I've never been happy like this for months. 

Time flies by and the sun showed signs of cracking, Phil and I needed to go. The energetic chatter continued throughout the short walk, and before we knew it, we are now standing in front of a solitary tree standing between our houses.

"I had a great time Dan. See ya around for sometime." He smiled. It was the prettiest smile I ever seen to grace his lips. I felt the urge to kiss that smile. But eh, a guy can dream.

"Sure."

Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. It was short and sweet, but enough to leave me breathless.

"See you in a couple of hours baby." I blushed crimson, and he gave a short peck at my nose. 

"See ya." I smiled at him. He kissed me again and sprinted down to their door, blowing me a kiss before entering. I silently climbed back to my window. I could not believe it. Did just Phil Lester kissed me? I touched my lips and giggled. My phone beeped.

From: Phil Lester  
I can't wait to see you again. x

\--------------------------------------------


End file.
